chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemical Ingredients
The blood, ears, eyes, hair, heart, tears, tongue and skin are common enough components collected by Dark Alchemists. Almost any creature slain is of some use to someone. Aside from the ‘standard’ ingredients collected, a brief list is provided below of those items unique to each creature. The prices for each of these items, if purchased or sold, will vary from place to place. The easier items to find, elf hair, may fetch a price of a few gold pieces each where as the rarer items, an angel’s wing feather, could cost upwards of a hundred gold. 'Collecting Dark Alchemical Ingredients:' 'Acid:'For the purposes of collection, acid should be treated similarly to blood. However, the vials used to collect and store the blood must be leaded crystal and the collector must use a Silver Needle to extract it. 'Blood:'Blood can be collected from creatures at a rate of four (4) vials per 1 HD. Though the creature may have more blood within their bodies than what can be collected, it is assumed that the blood needed by the Dark Alchemist is found only within the heart. 'Bone:'Bones are commonly collected from the undead, generally skeletons. Only the larger bones are used from the arms and legs and so only 2 bones may be collected from small-sized creatures, 4 bones from medium-sized creatures, 6 bones from large-sized creatures and so on. 'Ears:'When collected, the ears must be cut cleanly from the body of the creature, either living or dead. Most Dark Alchemists will use their obsidian scalpels to ensure against ripping the flesh. '''Eyes: '''The eyes of the creature must be removed with exacting precision. The entire eyeball must be intact for it to be of any use to the Dark Alchemist. '''Feather: '''Feathers are easily collected by Dark Alchemists and can normally be found in most mage shops as well. Only the large primary feathers are used of the creature and so only eight (8) feathers may be collected per 1 HD of creature. '''Fur: '''Fur, like hair, can be fairly easy to collect. Generally fur is found on the animal in clumps. These clumps can be filled with burs and tangles and are generally unusable by the Dark Alchemist but for those who are patient, they can find a few tufts here and there for their formulas. Harvesting fur allows the collector to extract 4 tufts of fur per 1 HD of creature. '''Hair: '''Hair can be collected from any humanoid creature that normally would have it. However, the hairs needed by a Dark Alchemist must be untangled and clean. Therefore, when collecting hairs from a humanoid creature, the Dark alchemist can only gather twelve (12) from a single subject. '''Heart: '''The heart of a creature, if taken while still beating, is of great value to the Dark Alchemist. Since the heart must be intact for it to be of use, one can not collect blood from the same creature they hope to use the heart from. '''Hide: '''Hide, like skin, can be collected in one-foot sections from the creature. As this is generally considered “wing leather” rather than actual skin, only two, one-foot squares can be collected per 1 HD of creature (assuming they have wings). '''Tears: '''The tears of a creature are difficult to collect. Normally the Dark Alchemist will have to utilize some means of evoking the tears from the creature utilizing some spell or perhaps an alchemical creation. A Dark Alchemist can normally collect half a vial worth of tears from a creature within one day. As this process does not kill the creature, the Alchemist is able to repeat the process on a daily basis until sufficient amounts have been collected. '''Tongue: '''Tongues must be cut out from the base; simply cutting the tip will not do. '''Skin: '''The skin of a creature is generally cut off in one-foot squares though this may vary from creature to creature. For the purposes of harvesting this ingredient from creatures, a Dark Alchemist can retrieve four, one-foot (1 x 1) squares per 1 HD of creature. '''Webbing: '''Webbing is collected only when it is clean and fresh. Webs covered in dust or filled with dead insects is useless to a Dark Alchemist. Generally coiling or wrapping webbing around a small wooden rod is the best method of collection and then wound in a ball for use. Each ball is considered a single ‘unit’ of collected web for the purposes of alchemical formulas. 1 ball of webbing can be collected per 1 HD of creature. Materials category=Material category=Alchemy Category:Alchemy